elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Armored Troll
|sound = }} Armored Trolls are tamed trolls trained for combat that appear in . They serve as additional infantry in the Dawnguard's crusade against vampires. Gunmar conceived the concept when fighting a troll and wondering what could be worse. The armored troll was his answer. Interactions Armored trolls can be hired from Gunmar for 500 sometime after completion of A New Order. Having a non-humanoid follower will result in Gunmar denying the sale. If an armored troll is purchased at higher levels, the Dragonborn may receive an armored frost troll. Once hired, they will act similar to regular followers, but only accept basic commands, which are wait, follow and leave. If ordered to wait for an extended period of time, they will leave the Dragonborn's service and return to the wild. They will become hostile if attacked, but can be calmed if the weapon is sheathed. After the completion of "A New Order," a small wooden enclosure housing three armored trolls will be created in Fort Dawnguard. If the Dawnguard is joined, one will help with storming Castle Volkihar during "Kindred Judgment." If the troll is still alive after the end of the quest, it will permanently remain outside near the boat landing or inside the keep. Trivia *It is possible to acquire an armored troll if the Dragonborn is aligned with the Volkihar Vampires. However, to do so requires a high level illusion spell, such as Harmony or dual cast Pacify. The quest "Destroying the Dawnguard" must be active. Enter Fort Dawnguard and cast either spell. If the spell is powerful enough, the Dawnguard members will not be hostile and will, moreover, allow conversation and bartering. Once pacified, Gunmar will allow purchase, even with Serana as a follower. This method will also allow the purchase of crossbows bolts and spell tomes, normally available only to members of the Dawnguard. *When fighting against a wild Troll, it may roar at Dragonborn's armored troll; if its level is low enough, the pet may flee and hide until the fight ends. *One can kill all trolls in the troll pen then buy a troll from Gunmar and one will still come out of the pen to meet the Dragonborn, regardless of the fact that they have killed them all. *All trolls in the pen can be killed without being noticed. *Unlike what Gunmar says, armored trolls are friendly around any NPC that isn't hostile towards the Dragonborn. *The Armored Troll in the loading screen is an Armored Frost Troll. Bugs * When Gunmar is asked for an armored troll, he may say that the Dragonborn already has a creature following them when they do not. **Solution: Go to Meeko's Shack, recruit Meeko and then tell him to go home. **Second Solution: Find Sceolang or Bran in Fort Dawnguard, recruit one of them as a follower and then tell them to go back home. Appearances * de:Gepanzerter Troll es:Trol acorazado (Dawnguard) ja:Armored Troll pl:Opancerzony troll ru:Тролль в броне uk:Троль у броні Category:Skyrim: Followers